Gorodniye
Gorodniye is an Eteno Imperial Triumvirate-owned system and one of the Empire's most critical possessions. History Much of the EIT's early prosperity and success is credited to the discovery and colonization of the Gorodniye system almost immediately after the national expansion program was initiated. With its three life-giving planets and exceptional deposits of natural resources, it almost immediately became a center of industry and population. The timetable for colonizing other systems was accelerated by Gorodniye's substantial production of required equipment and ships, which eventually resulted in the superior position of the EIT to face threats such as the Kklxin or Buyuk. Planets and features Gorodniye I As the closest planet to Gorodniye, the aptly-named Gorodniye I is a scorched, barren, lifeless world with a thick greenhouse atmosphere. What it lacks in life-supporting qualities, it more than makes up for in vast mineral wealth. Despite hundreds of years of constant mining, Gorodniye I is considered by mining companies to be a bottomless well of raw material. Boron, copper, niobium, platinum, gold, silver, iron, aluminum, and beryllium are the planet's biggest exports. The sum total of all permanent residents in domed or underground settlements, on the two moons, and in orbital installations is just below three million. Kolm Kolm is a moon of vast mineral wealth, especially in rare earth metals. Kolm's largest exports are copper, boron, neodymium, scandium, vanadium, palladium, platinum, astatine, terbium, yttrium, cerium, and lanthanum. Shlint Shlint's elemental composition is nearly identical to Kolm's, suggesting that the two moons may have once been part of the same mass. Shlint's exports are similar to Kolm's. Gorodniye II Gorodniye II is a tidally-locked world with a population of over 1.3 billion that lives mostly on the planet's strip of twilight. Twenty percent of the population lives on the dark side of Gorodniye II, where the average temperature is only slightly below the freezing point of water. Though its mineral wealth is only a shadow of Gorodniye I's, there is a healthy mining and industrial economy supported by sprawling extraction complexes on the light and dark sides and striplike industrial zones in the twilight region. Abvaru Abvaru is a curious example of a moon tidally-locked with a planet tidally-locked with its twin stars. It perpetually faces the dark side of Gorodniye II. With no other remarkable qualities, Abvaru is a lifeless dusty rock. The poles of Abvaru are pockmarked with craters from limited weapons testing conducted by the Eteno Imperial Navy ever since the system's colonization. Poltengorz Poltengorz is a barren moon notable only for its substantial crustal deposits of helium-3, which are mined by crews from Gorodniye II. Gorodniye III With an orbit perfectly situated for facilitating life, much like Otmar, Gorodniye III is a world covered in bustling metropolises, verdant farmlands, and lucrative mines whose population is 23.1 billion persons. This planet was the first to be surveyed or colonized in the Gorodniye system, and attracted droves of settlers from Sius due to its numerous similarities with Malisk II, namely, its high humidity and thick vegetation (albeit before Malisk II's all-consuming urbanization). For much of its history as a colony, Gorodniye III's economy was focused on mining and manufacturing, much like the other Eteno colonies in the system. However, as its population grew and its industries diversified, Gorodniye III bloomed into a regional center of population, commerce, and entertainment. It is ranked amongst the hundred richest colonies in the EIT, competing with worlds whose populations number in the low millions and are little more than massive playgrounds for the wealthy on their estates. Gorodniye III's entertainment and nightlife are famed throughout the Empire, eclipsing even such worlds as Herit or the capital itself, Malisk II. Through its prosperity and fame, the colony has come to represent the historical successes of the Eteno system. Aurel Mozes Aurel Mozes is a moon formerly admired for its crystal formations and colorful soil, now home to much of Gorodniye III's most polluting industries. The moon's industries produce so much smog and toxic byproduct that a special fleet of vessels is maintained for the sole purpose of "pushing" the moon's byproducts into the system's primary asteroid belt. This has resulted in the unique appearance and composition of the Raaial Belt, now a minor tourist destination in and of itself. For daring tourists, illegal expeditions into deep subterranean caves filled with untouched crystal are a popular attraction, and really, Aurel Mozes' only attraction. Otmar Otmar is at the edge of the life-giving zone of Gorodniye's twin stars, and has an average surface temperature that is similar to Gorodniye II's dark side's average temperature, which is roughly around the freezing point of water. The majority of the population of three billion lives at the equator, and are almost all directly or indirectly involved in the manufacturing of specialty computer and starship hardware, such as processors and cooling units, due to the local abundance of rare materials used in their construction. However, Otmar has a burgeoning secondary industry revolving around the mining of iron, lithium, strontium, zinc, iridium, and sulfur, as well as crustal helium-3 and bromine. Haanrade Easily one of the Gorodniye system's greatest visual attractions, Haanrade is an undisturbed, gleaming purple gem in a system teeming with industry, people, and traffic. During initial colonization and exploitation of the system, it was decided that Haanrade would be left alone by extraction industries, due to its natural beauty and lack of any real presence of valuable or rare gasses to be sifted out from raw helium or hydrogen skimming operations. Haanrade is considered to have an economy of its own on account of its popularity as a tourist destination and the presence of a number of space colonies in its orbit. Marketta A brilliant blue, Marketta is an enormous gas giant with a thick hydrogen, water, and methane atmosphere skimmed regularly for all three aforementioned resources. Marketta also has a thin water ice and dust ring system, which is also mined. Marketta's water goes to Gorodniye III's population, whereas the rest of the gas giant's products feed local industry. Aarle Aarle is the final piece of Gorodniye's colorful gas giant triumvirate, shining white from its dense hydrogen atmosphere. Aarle was immediately a prime candidate for exploitation upon the system's initial survey, and has been heavily skimmed for hydrogen continually since the establishment of the first colonies. Saalmaansk Belt Named for the first exploration vessel lost to its clutches in search of a fast fortune, the Saalmaansk Belt is a scorching, radioactive expanse of diamond-laden asteroids wrapped dangerously close around Gorodniye A and Gorodniye B. No permanent bases or installations have ever been established for the purpose of mining the belt, but the evidence of hundreds of ill-fated attempts are visible in the ever-growing presence of ship debris mixing with the Saalmaansk Belt's precious asteroids. Raaial Belt The Raaial Belt has, up until recently, been an inconspicuous element of Gorodniye's geography. It is comprised of useless rock bearing impure iron in quantities too small for profitable exploitation. Regardless, the Raaial Belt is an important fixture in Gorodniye, especially as part of its tourist industry. Gorodniye III's moon, Aurel Mozes, produces great quantities of smog from its surface-swallowing manufacturing and smelting industries. These enormous smog clouds are "pushed" by a fleet of specially-designed vessels into the Raaial Belt, turning it into a curious gas-asteroid belt notably pleasing to the eye. Stations and artificial structures Grolamar Station Gwerder Minerals' corporate headquarters and base of operations for mining operations on Gorodniye I and the moons Shlint and Kolm. Orbits Gorodniye I. Sinisia Station Radbout Special Minerals' base of operations for rare materials mining on the moons Shlint and Kolm. Orbits Gorodniye I. Lissyiki Station IPF patrol base and system headquarters. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Kadaryak Shipyard Independent military and civilian snubcraft shipyard. Construction of additional modules is underway to allow the manufacture of medium-sized cargo vessels and gunboats. Orbits Gorodniye III. Drenedev Shipyard Independent large vessel shipyard. Drenedev fulfills special contracts for military vessels rated above destroyers and special construction and transport vessels for foreign and domestic companies. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Woetecht Armory Independent arms manufacturing station focusing primarily on infantry small arms and anti-tank weapons. Orbits Gorodniye III. Sponaugle Station Central-Northern Freight Company shipping station servicing most of the system. Doubles as a terminal for traffic to and from Gorodniye II's surface. Orbits Gorodniye II. Troppenburg Station Constructed shortly after the colonization of Gorodniye II to serve as a supply base for the burgeoning colony. Over time, residential and industrial modules were constructed, and existing sections were converted or recycled when Gorodniye II became mostly self-sufficient. Troppenburg Station is now an important industrial and commercial center with a population of 560,000, who are mostly employed on the station itself. Orbits Gorodniye II. IPFS Cottbus Srada-class IPF cruiser assigned to protect the system's three outer gas giants and their orbital installations. Long-range fighter patrols out of Lissyiki Station regularly repair and rearm at Cottbus as part of their patrol route. Elchen-Starn Manufacturing Facility Dorchev Orbital Construction's corporate headquarters and manufacturing center for space station modules and components. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Feurwalsch Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company's base of operations for mining on Gorodniye III. Processing, refining, and shipping center for standalone Scaldigseg mining operations on other bodies in the system. Feurwalsch Station hosts a small laboratory dedicated to researching possible methods for harvesting the Saalmaansk Belt. Orbits Gorodniye III. Gorodniye Station Shipping station and warehouse for Interstellar Agricultural Associates. Orbits Gorodniye II. Ruotsalainen Extraction Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals methane and water skimming station in orbit around Marketta. Orbits Marketta. Porolt Extraction Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals gas skimming station in orbit around Aarle. Orbits Aarle. Peerenbohm Station Gwerder Minerals gas skimming station in orbit around Aarle. Orbits Aarle. Vectel Refining Complex Prolsevich Industries orbital refinery for materials extracted within the Gorodniye system. Refines small amounts of material extracted in other systems. Orbits Gorodniye I. Naval Station Reemburg Headquarters for Imperial Navy forces in the Gorodniye system. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Twin Stars Casino Dedicated casino and resort station co-owned and operated by multiple investors and organizations, including the Allschwinz Exchange. Rumors persist that the Varsa receive funding from one or more of the casino's operators. Orbits Haanrade. Mimmi Islands Estate High-end luxury space colony associated with the Twin Stars Casino. 105,000 individuals inhabit the station. Orbits Haanrade. Grand Vyzalinkh Colony The EIT's first fully-dedicated space colony. 450,000 individuals inhabit the station. Orbits Haanrade. Fogall Research Station Government research station dedicated to studying the system's gas giants. Orbits Aarle. Bogdana Station Former Krunoslav Mining and Minerals mining station, and the birthplace of the Worker's Army after a strike against inhumane working conditions erupted into full rebellion. Bogdana Station is now a government-operated museum for early Eteno industry, expansion, and working conditions. Orbits Gorodniye III. Raaial Yards Scrap Navy base and shipyard hidden within the Raaial Belt. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Wexel Shop Black Lords base hidden within the Raaial Belt, close to Raaial Yards. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Krivyet Base Imperial Cartel headquarters and primary warehouse for illicit goods being shipped in or out of the EIT. Located within the Raaial Belt. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Beckwalde Miner's Station Worker's Army base and headquarters hidden within the Raaial Belt. Constructed soon after the formation of the Army on Bogdana Station to be the home of the organization and a staging point for raids on Krunoslav Mining and Minerals ships and installations. Orbits Gorodniye A and B freely. Connections * Aphbrae * Agata * Zvezilva * Sius Category:Eteno Category:Star systems Category:EIT star systems Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Class M stars Category:Binary star systems